you can call me Selfish
by QueenTomlinson
Summary: after a performance in NYC, James and Kendall have a fight that could tear apart the band forever
1. Chapter 1

"_You wanna be famous!. FAMOUS! Wanna be the one who's taking a free ride!" Kendall closed the show. Sweat dripping down his face. I wiped my forehead and stared at Kendall as he and Carlos were talking, losing my thoughts as I did. "James?" I turned around to see Logan standing there. "you okay buddy?" "yeah…" I replied with zero emotion and went right back to Kendall, something about him now a days made me cringe. I saw him smiling at a couple of girls, then say his sweetheart Jo Taylor ran up to him and kiss him. He hardly kissed backed but he put on a fake smile for her, cause he was to nice to hurt her. The girls walked past me, I leaned against the nearest table and smirked "Why Hello" I said one of the girls looked me over and smirked also "hey" "I'm James Diamond, but I bet you already knew that" I leaned across the table till are faces met, she was red by now "James…" I looked over and saw Kendall with his arms crossed "enough games, we got to go" he walked off into the dressing room with Carlos and Logan. I rolled my eyes and fallowed right behind them. Kendall was sitting on the couch they put in there for us, I closed the door behind me "what was that all about James?" he asked "huh?" I asked "Don't play dumb James, you know what you were doing" he got up. "I don't know what you mean Kendall!" He looked me right in the eyes, his Green eyes were intense. "you were singing the wrong words to every song and having Solo Moments! James we've told you before were a group we stick TOGETHER!" I backed up "Well sorry! I was just getting into the music and you should talk, Kendall! You're the lead singer!" "that doesn't mean anything James" Kendall snapped back. By this time Kendall's face was red and his eyes were blazing with anger, the last time I saw him this way is when his father hurt his mom "Yeah it dose Kendall! I'm the star I have the talent" he cocked an eyebrow "Oh YOU have the talent, well Mr. Star who took you to that audition, who stood behind you when Gustavo said you HAD NO TALENT! WHO has been by your side making YOUR dream a reality! US! With out us you'd be NO WHERE!" I looked over at Logan and Carlos they were sitting quiet with widen eyes and scared looks. Kendall never yelled like this. "Your Stuck up" Kendall started "Oh really Controlling you are Kendall, don't judge. I don't why Jo stays with you, you're a pathetic loser" I said. That threw Kendall over the edge "YOU'RE A SELFISH VRAT JAMES AND YOU NEED TO GROW UP!" I turned the other way "I don't have to explain myself to you, Knight" I walked out of the room slowly with clenched fist. Hold back my emotions._


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall POV: I watched James leave the room and sighed and knew there was nothing left to do. Carlos looked up at me "K-Kendall" he said still shocked from what had happened. I looked at him then looked away. _what have I done?_ I thought.

Later that night James didn't come home when he did I was in bed. He snuck in the room I forced myself not to look at him but I did anyways.

_James I was mad okay? I shouldn't have broken up….._

_I love you….._

_Part of me hates you right now. No all of me hates you…._

"JAMES!" I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked at the clock 4:35 AM. Looking over I saw James sound asleep. _how can we still share a room? Doesn't he hate my guts. _I thought to myself. I didn't know what my dream meant. _breaking up? Am I in love with James? No…no I can't be. It's impossible! But then again, nothings impossible. _I decided to go back to bed hope my thoughts would finally clear. But I doubt they would…..and I was right.

_I dreamed I was missingYou were so scaredBut no one would listen cause no one else cared _


	3. Chapter 3

_After my dreamingI woke with this fearWhat am I leaving when I'm done here? _

James Pov: _You have no talent…._

_You're a selfish brat James and you need to grow up….._

_With out us you'd be No where….._

_James I was mad okay? I shouldn't have broken up….._

I quickly woke up staring at the ceiling. I've only been asleep for 3 hrs after coming home at Midnight. Clear my head with Loud music and Party lights. That didn't help me forget much but it did enough to come back home.

I got out of bed and went to the living room. _what the hell did I drink? I know I said no alcohol but that waitress was drunk enough herself. I'm not crazy. Am I? I mean after what he said/ could that make me love him. No. no it can't._

I pressed my head against the glass of are window "Why?" I let out in a small whisper. "James?" I closed my eyes not wanting to respond "James? What are you doing" I recognized Logan's soft worried voice "uh…nothing Logan. Just…clearing my head" I know he didn't believe me but right now I didn't want to talk to anyone. All I wanted was to figure out what was going through my head.

"James it's like 4 in the morning. You sound get to bed…." Logan said even softer. I let out a long sigh "okay Logan" I turned around and saw him standing like a timid animal. Scared for his life. "everything will be fine Logan. Just give it time" I said trying to reassure him. His face went blank "I don't think so James. I just don't" he left the room. And he was right.


End file.
